


Someone Knew.

by marcoxfriedl



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoxfriedl/pseuds/marcoxfriedl
Summary: It was just like any other usual day. Another coffee shop, another cold brew, and another unfinish work to do. Andrew would never thought he could met him, again. But as friend this time.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, mention!Evan Ghang/Steven Lim
Kudos: 5





	Someone Knew.

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THE STORY Y'ALL !!!!!!!

Andrew can smell his cold brew afar from his seat. He manages to throw a faint smile at the waiter who brings his cup with a plate full of biscuits, feels endearingly warm and cozy. His glance seeps through the quiet crowd today, Not many people are here. He can see few students at the corner near huge book self attached to the wall discussing something in whispers. There's always deadline to due, there's always task to finish, and there's always burden to carry when you're a student.

He has been through that and honestly after years of what people often call biggest struggle which comes in form of college and society repression for intellegent graduate, He didn't feel so much pressure back then. Andrew wasn't a big nerd who likes geometry or active in organisation, nor that he likes to hang out with smartest circle in college but he did keep track of his grades consistent, despite some downhill accident that he inherently exhibited for fun purposes only.

He sips his cold brew as he leans to his back seat, letting the sensation overwhelms him. He has enough of tight schedules on weekdays and endless editing that almost cracks his skull open and slowly split his body in half, the soreness and productiveness. Open torture for decent monthly paying and sprinkles of he calls it 'dream job' as an executive editor in one of LA digital company. He's suddenly wondering about how his college friend doing after their last bachelor party night _(yes they were outdated and super weirdos)._ Some of them mayhaps, for as much as he can recall, succeed to fill that empty blank in journal writing about future jobs, or some of them are just living the moment. Unemployed but happy. He hopes for nothing but Better things to come soon anyways.

Andrew realizes that he isn't catching up much on social media lately. he clicks on his Instagram, answers a small number of dms from people he knew, co-workers, college, yada yada yada, then gets bored and switches to imessage.

God, he does hate typing in smartphone, this thing dumb as hell. Andrew is the type of guy who likes sleep, doing job, gets home, go to bars infrequently, that outside activities people do other than sports. Sports are a little sweaty, and sweats make u smell bad.

Speaking of sports take his attention to certain level of mind-dissecting. He thinks of volley, yeah that is surely better than any sports that require hands as main tool. It looks cool and thrilling- Not to mention when girls do volley. He has a friend who has a legit promising career as volley player. And it is exceptionally hot sport.

Basketball?

Andrew gulps his cold brew. He's at lost counts of how much gulps has he swallowed, but his minds seemingly wouldn't make it rest quickly, so he thinks again. Basketball and a person he used to know- wow it's been awhile indeed, he feels old and stupid for forgetting college moments needs to remember meanwhile he manifests in some ridiculous facts about his co-workers now.

Steven Lim?

He blinks, unconsciously knocks a book that lays open on the table to the ground. He sighs and grunts, now is force to bend down and grabs the book: “Notes from underground” his personal favourite, that tells story of a humourless, sad man who god fated him with perpetual horrible events tailing his life. The pleasure of despair.

So he bends down, cold brew almost empty, knocking his head accidentally in process, and eventually have the book in his hand as he blows the dusts- In case there's any that sticks to the cover.

“Okay, what now huh.”

The next thing approaches him is a female waiter, different from the one who brings him his coffee but Andrew still manage to be humbly calm, nevertheless after what has happened to him caused by his own clumsy behaviour he couldn't control in public. Yeah embarassing, he feels his left head slightly pounding.

“Would you like a refill, sir? Or do you want to get the bill?”

Andrew rubs the side of his temple as he replies, “Uh yeah, I think I'd like to get the bill.”

The female waiter nods and walk away- Jesse. That's her name from what he can read from a simple name tag on her right chest.

Andrew is pre-occupied gathering his stuff sprawls on the table. He doesn't know why'd he takes out these many things: Notes, Pen, closed-Laptop, Cellphone, A novel. He suppose, it's become natural habit to bring these stuff whenever he goes. It has otherworldly function and meaning to begin with, mostly to boost his confidence where he doesn't have to sit with nothing else to do.

He hears voice of a man, speaking as loud as his ears can catch from this distance, when he looks up there's a figure of small asian guy, green sweatshirt, black jeans, black cap. Standing alone, contemplating at what to order. But again, Andrew hears following words, “Matcha Latte, please.” and “Okay.”

He shrugs it off, back re-checking his stuff to prevent any unfortunate event of him running, panting and hastily asks for his stuff that he wish wouldn't get stolen by anyone in the future. The scenario is crystal clear in his head and Andrew dislike it.

He hears steps approaching. Well, he sits near the counter so it isn't new. But the pacing keeps getting forward and he ends up catching pair of white sneakers down in his sight.

When he looks up, he rather choose to be a moron than any cleverest man to ever exist.

That's... Steven Lim? Standing two steps away from his table, Legs fidgeting, stomping lightly on the ground. His hair is navy and he looks taller than the college version of him.

He hopes he's wrong, he hopes it's just a superficial projection of his imagination playing tricks on him in broad daylight but it doesn't.

He has him, he has Steven's figure drawn **permanently inside his head that he's unable to get it out**. Mainly because he hasn't got any partner after Steven, he hasn't laid for eternity and that he thinks about him out of any random occasions.

“Andrew? Hey, is that really you?”

Oh boy, he knows he's screwed. No undo button to run away and no bathroom to hide in anymore.

Andrew giggles- sounds like cat choked on peanuts but he ignores it. “Oh- yeah. Steven? Hey long time no see.”

Steven looks awfully cheerful. Like, he's so happy to see Andrew again after what- it seems to two and half years? Contrary to Andrew who goes paler.

He feels strange thing, jolting his body as if sending his heart to extreme heartbeats and he can die from it, cardiac arrest- Superficial. Then his hands begin to tremble.

But he can't stop scanning Steven from head to toe, goodness he's stunning. Cuter, better, ten times. Although College Steven and His boyfriend Steven back then was enough for him. People evolve right? That's normal.

_Does he evolve?_

“Hey Andrew, are you okay? Dude, your face looks paler.”

He blinks, taking grasp on the edge of wooden table too hard his fingers turn white. He forces a gentle smile engraves on his face for the sake of making Steven less worried.

“I'm fine. Never been better. How are you, Steven? You look amazing.”

“Thank you.” Steven replies shyly. A habit Steven cannot get rid of, rubbing his thumb with the other thumb to express nervousness.

Is he nervous meeting him again? Or is it meticulously planned by whoever up there, hopefully provides him with reasonable excuse why.

“I-uh actually. I live here now, In Los Angeles. Working here too, as one of team of digital producing company.”

Andrew nearly launch off his seat, but remain to only express slight smile. The world is full of surprises. “Really? it's funny how it bounds- We bound to happen to work in the same field.” With awkward brief laugh as finality, Andrew sets his breath.

Steven gasps, his eyebrows raise up as he produces shocking noise. “No you didn't!”

“Yes I did.”

“Oh my god, Andrew. I'm happy for you!” He says gleefully. Andrew can feel he's resonating the joyful energy Steven spreads off. He's such a sap for confessing this but he feels flowers bloomed somewhere inside him.

“I'm happy- that. That you, finally gets to fulfill your dream. I was super hung up about you, you were a shitty pessimist dude, y'know.”

Andrew laughs, genuinely laughing now.

“I did, I think. But the realization after you got to do the job you've been dream on. .” Andrew waves inconsiderably. “It's actually pretty decent, but you enjoy it as days pass.”

Steven nods, then conversation sways. It begins from the common topic when old friends reunite together again to the semi-personal about life's struggle, Mental health, and the sensitive as ever, Love-life.

People tend to hate when somebody they just met or a stranger brings up about their love-life topic, as if it invalidates their walls of privacy and Andrew doesn't want his chance to blow off in the blink of an eye.

He retrieves, keep retrieving- Twice until It sounds like Steven is the one who's eager to dig in, what layer does Andrew Ilnyckyj hiding beneath right now.

He questions about it too.

”–you know, someone would be so lucky to convince this stoned slash creepy face Andrew Ilnyckyj to steal the moon for them.” Steven laughs sheepishly. Obviously he means it as a joke but Andrew knows the smell of burning curiousity within.

He shakes his head as he stirs his avocado juice's straw. By the way, Steven is the one who convinced him to stay and order something else again, _while he was also the one who convinced him to almost steal the moon when they were together._

“Stealing moon is not an accurate metaphor is it?” Andrew taps his finger on his chin, mimicking thinking hard gesture. No, he doesn't think anything currently. Mind-blank. “It's more like being a stupid fox who can convince him enough to stop stealing. As you know, Fox always steal. He steals anything and everything.”

“I see your favourite movie reference right there, Andrew.”

Andrew chuckles. This time doesn't flinch at the recent discovery that Steven still remember his favourite movie. Fantastic Mr. Fox, the screening with him was a blast. Andrew misses it.

“But-” here comes the unexpected second wave. “Have you- I mean, found any that convince you?”

No chin-tapping or pretentious gesture to deceive Steven, Andrew replies with one single shrug. Steven understands– He withdraw the humming respond.

“How about you?” Andrew blurts out, making Steven aghast.

This wasn't the plan. He never has it planned. This is what something spontaneous and simultaneously decided. No deep skimming through it. No deep scans of what could impact him afterwards.

God he's so stupid and isn't ready.

His heart feels like being pinched so hard by an enourmous alien hand when he sees Steven nods. It will be swollen for the next two weeks, and it will get frozen all over again. The cycle re-start.

But he patches himself up. Ending the topic with reassuring smile to offer Steven, and he smiles back.

Andrew think, _it's enough. Time to let go again, woohoo._ His spirit yelps inside, denying the hollow unfathomable pain striking his soul.

Steven sips his matcha latte and cast a look outside, silence washes them, vague cozy background noise coming to help the tension ease a little bit. To the point several minutes later, Andrew follows Steven's wave direction across him.

Steven waves to someone outside as he carves his smile again. Steven smiles a lot, so maybe it's just one of his friend greets him outside the window. Andrew shuts down the inner possibility of something more. Deeper, than he thinks.

“Evan!” Steven calls out a name. He turns his back to the counter after the door bell jingled, finding an asian man, far more taller with glasses and stripes shirt waving back and call back to him.

“It's Evan.” Said Steven. His eyes are shinier, and he can't cover his enthusiasm any longer, it kinds of over-obvious to Andrew.

Is that his brother?

Steven has a brother and Andrew has met him in the past but it wasn't so bulky like a guy who Steven cherishes it's present now, approaching their table.

Andrew needs context, he craves for context and nearly falls screaming into it. Into both ears of that guy who whispers something to Steven, Flirty. Asian does it too?

“Hi, I'm Evan. Evan Kang.”

“Oh hi, Andrew. Andrew Ilnyckyj.”

Evan- The guy expands his palm and of course Andrew holds it, fierce and steady. He's rest assured this man like to gym at least 5 times a week.

“Andrew ilnycyk- I'm sorry I didn't get that.” He stumbled to his words and look ashamed of it, so Andrew hastily correcting, spelling to make it even.

He's familiar with people failing to pronounce his name for the first time and nothing to blame about it.

“Thank you, Andrew Ilnyckyj. Sorry anyway, for that.”

“No problem at all. Grew up with it. Not all people have a unique difficult ukranian name hard to pronounce and that's really a gift for me.”

Evan nods at him as he takes another chair and sit on beside Steven. Mumbling something to Steven and engages in private convo with him.

What is he? A goat third wheeler?

Turns out it doesn't take so long. They end it pretty much brief, and is now telling something about how Evan knows Steven narrated by Evan himself.

Steven is a ray of sunshine, Steven this, Steven that. Andrew knows, he knows too well to the tip of his skin about Steven and he still is despite all these years of regretting their break up decision.

But again, Nothing needs to be blamed about.

Except there is. He can feel it in his bones. And his blood rushing twice the normal speed.

“So that's Evan, what do you think?”

“I think he's nice, polite and wonderful.”

They both nods in unison, then falls on silent. Andrew drinks the last gulp of his avocado juice, now leaving him empty and finality of a reason to get the hell out of here.

Steven clears his throat. His hands sliding under the thick wooden table, he's being all fidgety again, not exuberant as he was.

“What's this all about Steven?”

Jesus christ, Andrew does yelp for real inside right now. Taking the leap of faith this fast? He may receive the risk as well.

Steven's expression doesn't say or conclude anything, Andrew continues.

“You- with this? Meeting me back again and Evan Kang. Who is that?” He stumbles, straighten his posture to sit and place his elbows on the table to support him. “I mean, I don't mean to offend you. We are friends, are we?" He sounds hesitate. "So I was thinking, he's your friend too.”

That doesn't absolutely solve the problem. They aren't friends, it's transparent and he can read it like an open book how both of them interact with each other. Touché.

“Do you think he's my friend now?”

”. . no” His voice goes quiter.

“Uh yeah. Just to be clear, he's my boyfriend. And, soon to be married this spring.”

It blows off. Completely. His thought cuts half-way. His day is ruined from the very beginning and he thought he has so much bravery to continue listen to this worst song he ever listened. The pain in his chest increasing rapidly, fatal to it's brink point. He's surprised he hasn't exploded yet, and he hasn't moved an inch from his previous position. His spine weakening, forcing him to lean on.

Hell of a burning pile of chunks in his chest.

He has always been curious about the depth of painfulness somebody could sustain but now that he experiences it himself, he asks for gentle restoration.

To god or whatever is upstair, up there who invests power to lift this uneasy feelings out of his body.

Andrew rejects being zoned out again, he will fight to be remained as unimpactful in front of Steven and he does. He regain his awareness, slowly putting himself in the recent left off topic about Evan- The soon to be husband of his beloved ex.

“Hey, I'm happy for you, Steven. Christ, Congratulations. That's some good news for you.”

Steven's face smears with combination of concern and frowning mix up, but two seconds later he returns back to old happy Steven Lim.

“I figured you have something to say about it but now that you don't-” He stands up, gesturing Andrew to follow him. And now they're hugging. Bro-hugging; where Steven running his hand on his back for fundamental sake of friendship. He feels warm and his aftershave is new.

It lasts only four seconds but it's everything for Andrew. It's his goodbye and lullaby to Steven Lim, he definitely wouldn't pop up to his wedding even if Steven shoves the invitation to his pocket unknowingly.

“I hope you'll be happy, Steven. You deserve every good thing in the world.”

“Thank you so much. You deserve one too, and I hope it'd be soon. Take care!”

So let that be it. They part ways, Steven turns his back and it becomes a blurry facade, in slow motion as Andrew starring behind his back, Looking at every move he takes while he's there smiling at someone ahead. His hair bobbles up and down, Navy ocean blue. He wishes to have colorful haired Steven as his boyfriend, but time can't rewind itself.

Steven slightly jumps to Evan's hug, Then goes to throw humble wave at him, so is Evan, in full closure as the door jingles, Andrew can hear them giggling for the last time before they disappear after the door shuts.

He laughs in disagreement. He doesn't think he will evolve, at least for the next few years of stitching himself up all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm actually not the one who write this up. I can't write anything this beautiful, what the heck? It was my lovely beloved friend from twitter who wrote this for me as I shared them my idea of this. When I read it, I started to hate them because it's too painful for my small heart. But since I'm into angsty shit, I said Why not? And fuck it, Imma post this on here. Because anyone deserve to know this beautifully written fanfiction by my friend. Aka, the co-creator Dadnedict.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, thank you.


End file.
